


Simon Snow Is Never Going To Call Me Darling

by sorbriquette



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, but like not the angsty kind cause I don't like to suffer, mainly just soft pathetic bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorbriquette/pseuds/sorbriquette
Summary: Baz and Simon head back to Hampshire for the first time since the magickal atmosphere repaired itself. Baz reminisces. Then he doesn't.





	Simon Snow Is Never Going To Call Me Darling

**Baz**

Snow's gripping my hand tightly like, despite being the Chosen One and vanquishing all manner of monsters, he is scared. Of my family.

Crowley, he wasn't even scared of my family when they actively wanted his head. Now though? Now he's shaking in his trackies.

Well, not trackies. I made him put on a nice pair of trousers which was easier than anticipated. Probably because he was already terrified by that point.

"Relax, Simon," I shake his hand off to change gears as we head down the driveway.

I see him glance over at me, probably biting his lip and looking insufferably gorgeous. "How can I relax? I destroyed your home."

I roll my eyes at him. "Five years ago. Besides, it's better now."

I really don't know what he's so worried about. He's been to dinner with my family plenty of times before. Daphne and my half siblings actually like him. My father doesn't but that’s more to do with his gender than his personality, I think. He's trying at least.

This is our first time back to Hampshire since the magical atmosphere repaired itself and my family returned, though. I'd understand if Snow didn't want to come back because of his encounter with the Humdrum (and me). But he's not worried about that. He's worried about my family. He's somehow convinced himself that having dinner in Hampshire is going to make them all turn on him and toss us out.

He's silent but he's raking a hand through his hair so I know he's still panicking.

"You know what keeps our relationship afloat, Snow?" I ask offhandedly.

"Mutual respect and good communication," he offers up in what is actually a better answer than I'd expected. Still not the right one though.

"No, it's me telling you when you're being an idiot. And you know what, love?"

"Fuck off," he says at the same time as I say, "you're being an idiot."

I park the car but don't get out, instead I settle back in my seat and look over at Snow who seems more than intent on staying put.

I loop an arm gently around his shoulders and pull him into me over the centre console, placing a kiss to the side of his head. We've been together a while and by this time I know what will calm him, so I press my lips gently against the shell of his ear and murmur, "they’ll have scones with supper."

Simon gives me a long, slow, dubious look before opening the door.

* * *

Dinner goes well enough. Simon was still skittish at the beginning, I thought he might bolt from the table. He got to talking to my siblings though and settled down quickly enough.

I can't say I'm anything but pleased to get back to my room. It  _ is  _ still my room. Exactly the same as I remember it, though that's less because of my families choice and more because of our house's heritage site status.

Snow settles himself down in front of the fireplace and I light it with a quick spell. He's less worried about all that now. More comfortable in his lack of magic.

"You lied to me," he says as I sit beside him, but he doesn't move away.

I feel my eyebrow tug up, more of its own accord than a conscious effort on my part for once. "Did I?"

His nose crinkles and he glances back towards the firelight. "You said there'd be scones."

I laugh a little, I can't help it. I see the corner of Snow's mouth pull up too.

"I'll get you some on the trip back."

"I'm holding you to that." He leans into me as he speaks, his weight resting against my side. More of it than the last time we did this but it means he's been eating so I'm not complaining. "I'm sorry I kicked up a fuss, there's just so many bad memories here."

"I know, love," I murmur the words gently into his hair, pressing another kiss to his crown.

"There's good ones too, of being here," he presses on, pulling away just a little, "being exactly here."

I don't even have time to mourn the loss of his skin against mine before he pounces on me, wrapping an arm around the back of my neck and pushing me down until I'm on my back again. There's more teeth in this kiss than regularly, we're both smiling, I really don't mind though.

It makes me think of the last time we did this. When things were fresh and new between us. A constant shift between tentative brushes of lips and unbridled passion. Both of us wanting to make up for years of denial and longing but neither wanting to push the other too far.

This isn't like that, it's Snow relentlessly pressing me down into the plush carpet while his fingers caress my check. And it's me pushing back into him but with fingers gently tangled in his hair and a hand resting on his lower back, under his shirt.

I almost expect things to escalate. They usually do nowadays, not that I'm complaining the slightest.

Snow doesn't push though and nor do I. Maybe he's thinking back to then too. Or maybe he doesn't want to clue my family into exactly what we would be doing. He is awful loud after all.

I think it might be the former though. Because he's got a hand on the base of my neck at times and eventually, he holds himself above me. Makes me reach up like he did all those years ago. I still do, I always will.

It's gentle and soft and loving. But it lacks the hesitance of last time and those feelings of desperation, like it was now or never. I almost miss it.

* * *

It takes me a few moments to realise what’s happening when I wake. Snow's arms wrapped around my waist are basically a fixture in my mornings now, a constant. Always there. So, I recognise that.

It takes a few moments of blinking sleep from my eyes and forcing myself into consciousness to realise where we are.

The couch is absurdly comfortable for such a small space. My body doesn't ache half as much as when we fall asleep on the one in our flat.

It's all so familiar, but different.

Phantoms of days when I still didn't believe Simon Snow would ever be mine. Sometimes I still can't believe it. He was always seemed so unreachable, unattainable, and the more I thought I couldn't have him the further away I'd push him. Until he stopped letting me.

I still remember that first time waking up in his arms. I'd thought I was still dreaming. I'd all but fallen off the lounge as I pulled away from his embrace and into the safety of what felt like reality. The safety of a world where I couldn't have Simon Snow and wasn't naive enough to torture myself with dreams of a life where I could.

That initial feeling of hope. Joy even. But still laden with insecurity. Crowley, I still sometimes think no night of my life will ever top the one when we first got together.

I place a hand gently over the arm on my waist. Not to pull it off this time, just to feel him.

I'm not sure if it stirs him or if he was already awake and all I've done is let him know that I am too.

It doesn't matter.

"Good morning, darling," he all but purrs as his lips press to the back of my neck.

And just like that, I stop missing anything.

Everything always seems better looking back on it. Especially those first few nights with Simon.

I'm not sure anything could compare to now though. The certainty of what we have, knowing I get to have him not just today, but all the ones to come.

I shift so I can face him, his eyes opening slowly to meet mine. Still half asleep then. Good. It always makes things easier.

"I love you," I mutter, leaning forward to press a kiss to the mole on his cheek, feeling his face pull into a soft smile under my lips. "I love you so much."

"Feeling soft this morning?" he teases with words that would have brought a flush to my face in earlier years.

"Just a little nostalgic," I admit.

"Me too." He gives my waist a gentle squeeze and I reach up to drape a hand over his cheek. "Love you too." He accompanies the words with a quick peck.

I'm in no hurry to leave him this time. I haven't been in years.

It might have been wonderful at first, magical even, being with Snow for the first time.

But it's still wonderful now.

And now he calls me darling.


End file.
